With the popularization of network applications, various content services such as online games are developing rapidly. In particular, various kinds of online games run on cell phones have attracted people's eyes due to their conveniences.
Some online games may be associated with an instant messaging account of a user. As such, the user is able to participant in the online games using the instant messaging account. For example, the instant messaging account may be a QQ number widely used at present. Thus, the user may participant in the game using the QQ number and may trade in the game using q coins provided by QQ.
In the above scenario, cooperation between an instant messaging (such as QQ, etc.) provider and an online game provider is required. At present, the cooperation manner of them is as follows: a cooperator provides a jar package and a jad package of a game program, wherein the jar package includes the game program and the jad package includes a description file for the game program. The QQ service provider provides a jar package for identity verification and trade-related operations (such as buy q coins, etc.), wherein the jar package includes a verification and payment program. The two jar packages are combined in series. The game program and the verification and payment program respectively in the two jar packages are independent from each other. They are just encapsulated in the same package for distribution. Herein, the cooperator may be a Content Provider (CP). In this example, the content service provided by the CP is an online game service. Therefore, the cooperator in this example refers to the online game service provider.
The user installs the combined package in the cell phone. After running the package, there will be two midlets (corresponding to two running programs) on the user's cell phone: a first midlet for performing verification and payment operations and a second midlet for performing game operations. That is to say, the verification and payment procedures cannot be performed when the game is running. Before playing the game using the QQ number, the user needs to log in through the first midlet to perform identity verification firstly. After the verification succeeds, the user quits from the first midlet and enters into the second midlet to begin the game. When playing the game, if the user desires to perform payment operations, e.g. buy q coins, the user has to quit from the second midlet (i.e. quit from the game) firstly, then enters into the first midlet to perform the operations of buying the q coins.